1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to an organic light-emitting display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting display apparatus may include organic light-emitting devices (OLEDs) that include hole injection electrodes, electron injection electrodes, and organic emission layers formed between the hole injection electrodes and the electron injection electrodes.